Coming home (chapter 1)
by Krastel
Summary: Krastel and Uoko are back in Middle earth...what evil lies ahead? (this is my first serious fic so please tell me what u think..ratings will go up later)


Disclaimer: no, lord of the rings is not mine...  
  
  
  
Two faeries slowly made their way up a small dirt path.  
  
"This is kinda dangerous..." The first, a short blonde named Tessa said in a tired voice.  
  
"Its not like we have any other choice." The second, a taller redhead named Dani said in a slightly irritated way.  
  
They walked farther on. It was midday, the sun was high in the sky, blinding and burning the both of them.  
  
As the path sloped upward, the sun simply got hotter and hotter. Finally, once they made their way to the top, Dani gave a sigh of relief. She pointed down towards the small village that was below.  
  
Tessa smiled also as she saw the village. "Its about time!" she said. "I was starting to think that we were gonna die before we made it here!"  
  
Dani nodded in agreement. It wouldn't have been much of a surprise if they did. They ran out of water earlier yesterday. And with the heat and all...  
  
"Come on!" Tessa said running down the steep trail. Dani ran behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------*  
  
Once they made it to the village, they didn't stop to eat or drink anywhere. They were already late and eager to see their companions again. They made their way to the Prancing Pony as fast as their tired legs would carry them.  
  
"I can't wait to see Aragorn again!" Tessa said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Aragorn, a Rider who also happened to be the King of Gondor, was extremely handsom. He was destined to marry Arwen, the princess of the elves from Lothlorien. But Tessa changed all that. Once she came, Aragorn fell deeply in love with her. Tessa hadn't seen Aragorn for about a year.  
  
Dani smiled and sighed.  
  
"I cant wait to see Legolas!"  
  
Legolas, a elf and prince from Northern Mirkwood, at first didn't really think to highly of Dani. But she had changed his thoughts about her quickly. After the first 3 days or so, Legolas and Dani became inseperable. It kinda went on from there...Dani hadn't seen Legolas for a year also.  
  
Once they made it to the Prancing Pony, Dani looked at Tessa smiling. "How does my hair look?" She said laughing.  
  
Tessa smiled, "Fine, how about mine." Dani nodded, "Good. Ready?"  
  
Tessa nodded and they walked in.  
  
The Prancing Pony, a inn and a bar, was fairly large with fireplaces in each room. The rooms were normally full, but Dani and Tessa knew they could get a room anytime they wanted. They knew the Innkeeper pretty well, and it just so happened that he was quite fond of them. Dani walked up to the front desk that was connected to the bar and rang the bell. She didn't have to wait long, soon a slightly overweight man came around the desk. His face pink from running all around taking orders. His face brightened when he saw them.  
  
"Well if isn't Dani and Tessa! How are you girls?"  
  
Dani and Tessa both gave one of their cutest suck-up smiles to the man.  
  
"Hello Mr. B!" Tessa said.  
  
"How are you?" Dani asked.  
  
Butterbur nodded his head, "I'm fine. Working as usual, business is doing good though! What can I do for you two?"  
  
Tessa was the first to speak. "Actually we're suppose to meet somebody here...Gandalf and his company?"  
  
Butterbur's face fell slightly, "I'm sorry dear, Gandalf isn't here. Neither is any of his company, at least I dont think."  
  
Dani and Tessa both exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"Oh! Well then, he should be here soon, when he comes, could you get us? And can we get two rooms?" Dani asked.  
  
Butterbur nodded and gave them each a different key. "Rooms 10 and 11, second floor. If you need anything, just come and find me, ok?"  
  
Dani and Tessa both nodded and left upstairs.  
  
"Weird." Tessa said as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Well.." Dani said through a sigh, "Now we can freshen up and rest a while!"  
  
Tessa nodded, "Right, I'll come and see ya once I'm done with my bath."  
  
They both gave a final wave and went to their rooms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
After Dani had drunk some water and taken a bath, she felt much better. She sat on her bed with her clean clothes on and thought about all that had happened since the last time she has been at Middle Earth. She certainly considered herself lucky for being able to come back, even if it did meen that there was probably trouble. She could still remember the first time she had seen Middle Earth. The smell, the cool breeze....  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
  
"Come in!" Dani said coming back to reality.  
  
The door opened and Tessa poked her head through smiling. "They're hear!" She said happily.  
  
Dani jumped up, put her boots on and followed Tessa through the door and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Nob, Butterbur's helper was waiting for them. "Follow me." He said. The two girls followed him out of the main room and into a private room at the other end of the Inn. He opened the door for them and both girls entered. There, around a table, sat Gandalf, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn. Once Legolas and Aragorn saw them, they both stood up. Dani smiled and ran up to Legolas to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!" She said happily.  
  
"I've missed you too!" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Well, well, well" Gandalf said standing. "How are you girls?" Dani let go and took a quick glance at Tessa and Aragorn. They both were smiling and hugging. She then looked at Gandalf, "Gandalf!" She gave him a hug also, "Its been forever! How are you?"  
  
"Actually its only been one year. And I'm fine dear. I'm growing old, but I'm fine."  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Dani looked down to see Pippin, arms outstretched, a smile spread across his face. So, Dani and Tessa ended up hugging everybody there. After that interesting session was over, they all sat down. Dani on Legolas' lap, Tessa on Aragorn's.  
  
"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here." Gandalf said. "Well, trouble is brewing yet again."  
  
"Who is it?" Dani asked.  
  
"Milaikuo. You dont know him, so I'll explain. Milaikuo is a powerful wizard. More powerful than even myself, I'm afraid. He was banned from the White League many years ago. He swore that he would get revenge on all of us...but nobody took him seriously. That was a mistake that we now regret. Now he calls himself the Taker. He has many followers and has one goal now. He plans on destroying every living animal on this planet."  
  
"Why?" Dani asked, "Wouldn't it make more sense to take over the planet?"  
  
"It would. But you must understand, his mind doesn't work like the rest of ours. He's made up this sick idea that the planet is suffering beyond belief, that its all the animals fault. Anything that can think and talk the human tounge is going to die if we don't do anything about it."  
  
"Why does that sound strangely like X?" Tessa asked nobody in particular.  
  
"X?" Aragorn asked in a confused sort of way.  
  
She smiled and snuggled him "Nevermind."  
  
"Anyway," Gandalf said, "We must stop it, we set off tomorrow for Rivendell. Elrond must know that we are going...I suggest you all get a good nights rest..." He stood up and grabbed his staff. "Good night."  
  
"Goodnight Gandalf!" Tessa and Dani both said together.  
  
He opened the door and left.  
  
The two faeries ended up talking to the rest of the fellowship for most of the night. It turns out that Frodo had gotten married, as did Merry. Bilbo had passed away in Rivendell, which although was quite sad, everyone was happy because he died in the place that he loved. Pippin started his own small pub not to far away from the Shire. Sam lives on a farm. Gimli has his own blacksmith shop. Aragorn had been in Gondor doing what he called 'boring king things'. And Legolas had been traveling quite a bit, just for the fun of it. Dani and Tessa told them of their boring high school lives and after the long conversations, everyone decided it was time for bed. The hobbits and Gimli had rooms on the first floor so they said their goodnights before the other 4 went upstairs.  
  
Dani yawned before kissing Legolas on the cheek. She said goodbye to everyone else before going to her room. After the elf had gone to his room, Aragorn kissed Tessa lightly on her cheek.  
  
"I missed you." He said quietly. She grabbed both of his hands and smiled, "I was practically losing my mind, not being able to see you..." She let go of her left hand and held it up to show him the ring on her thumb.  
  
"This was the only proof that I had...the only thing from me thinking that you might have just been a dream. This and my heart."  
  
He smiled a little and stared at her deeply with his bright blue eyes. She blushed slightly, like she always did when he looked at her like that, but held his stare.  
  
"You're beautiful...I'm so glad you're back." He said. She blushed harder and smiled, "I need to go to bed, k?" He nodded, kissed her hand and she left.  
  
---  
  
ok, what do u think??? please review ^_^ thanks! 


End file.
